The League of the Xtraordinary Gentlemen
by xiaoka
Summary: I know Chapter 6 is short, but can't make it too obvious...
1. Introduction

The League of the Xtraordinary Gentlemen  
  
( Hey, the title is only used as a title. There is absolutely not anything to do with the movie. I did not even watch the movie.)  
  
First, the Introduction...er...let me see...just began with  
  
The Hunter Artemis Fowl was happy. He was in fact wanting to whistle a little song. But I would not recomment on that. I hated the way he smiled when his vampire teeth stuck out of his mouth. Yah. Vampire teeth. Not to worry, he was not a vampire. That would come on later. He was sitting in front of his laptop at this moment, and grinning at his newly invented programme ( illegal, in fact). When he was doing this, you cannot expect anything good to happen, except maybe to him. Just then, he realised he saw a  
  
The Fairy Captain Holly Short was happy. She was in fact seldom very happy. And I can say that she was really a hot babe. Very hot. Well, in case you want to know more about her ( thinking about a date?) I can tell you Mud People that she was a fairy. A magical fairy. Wow, thinking about slim body, long night-gown and silvery wings now? Ha, I tell you, she had a slim body. And she also had a electric blaster that will blaste your head off if you show any sign of  
  
The Wizard Harry Potter was happy. I was in fact much surprised. He was actually a miserable creature. Even if he was lucky and should be happy, he was not. He would somehow turn his world upside down. Easily. Today, he was just thinking about  
  
The Schoolgirl I was happy. I was happy because I do not have to tell you my name, or the Schoolgirl's name. So, now at this moment you can just call me The Schoolgirl. I thought about something. Something that had always been lurking on my mind and I  
  
The Spy 27 was happy. He/she was happy because he/she was ordered to be happy. Pathetic. He/she was actually bleeding profusely An Invisible man He was happy. He was really happy,because actually no one knew about him. No one even know he was there. Because he was invisible, but that was still not all the reason. Say, if there WAS a man and you could not see him, you could at least feel his presence,right? But no one felt he was there. No one. And he was there for  
  
A Vampire Qen was happy. There was no precise reason for her being happy. You might think she was a monster, but...everyone had their bright side. 


	2. The Piano

note:: I guess I am really a bit...slow. Really. But busy these days. Anyway,L, thanx for your comment,moocha. You see, I'm not quite familiar with the way Fanfic works, so...pardon me.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ONCE again, she went back to her old house. The house which was once her home. Home sweet home. But now it was longer sweet, no longer home. She looked around the dilapidated house. It was still big. Very. And empty. Very. She tip-toed around the room, as though afraid to disturb some sort of spirits. The house was very,very quiet, and peaceful. She went into the piano room. The piano was sitting there, like a saint. She drew the curtains open, letting steaks of sunlight shine in, then walked to the piano.  
  
She found peace with herself once her fingers touched the keys. Smiling with herself a little, she sat down, and started on some simple notes. Then some chords. She took her time. Followed that was some scales, more complicated ones...faster...and faster...until her fingers were a blur,a twirl, a mini tornado on the keyboard. And she smiled on...A sudden stop. Some songs, jazz...classics...She poured out every single song she knew, one by one, taking her time, enjoying every song. When she proceeded on to "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" ,she laughed. When it was Zwolf Variationen, she haughtily hit some wrong keys. It reminded her of her mom's sour face whenever she did that. And she played on.  
  
Now there's something about her fingers that you wouldn't want to miss. Her fingers were as long and as thin as a witch's. And...er...as wicked and as naughty as a bitch's. Her fingers were like gigantic spiders strolling across the keyboard. Hunting Spiders.  
  
And there's another thing you wouldn't want to miss: Her piano. A magnificant one, grand and shining. Old, but was kept so well that it could even shine out your reflexion. In fact, she used to look at a particular portion to see her mom's expressions. A perfect angle to see everything behind her. She would know when her father entered the room, when her baby sister came toddling in, when her mom took some fruits in (so she could have a bite)...  
  
And she looked automatically at that part of her piano.  
  
And saw someone.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
She played on and on, immersed in a world of herself. She really liked the piano. She loved it. She just couldn't stop.  
  
Now, she was playing some very quite piece. Like streams of water that flowed past her, the scent of the afterrain, the swaying of the grass.  
  
Something was wrong.  
  
She played on and on.  
  
The room suddenly became colder.  
  
She played on and on...  
  
And on......  
  
The gleam of the knife.  
  
On and on...  
  
And then, came the wrong note.  
  
No more notes.  
  
She looked at the reflexion of the intruder, raised her hands over her shoulder, and clasped the intruder's neck with her hands. Just like an eagle's claw.  
  
The prey was dead before he could even gasp. What left was the bits of initial horror and surprise on the intruders face. :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 


	3. The Escape

These days, Harry Potter should replace his name with Moody Potter. Always looking moody, as though his spirit was 1894 miles away from him.  
  
He had his own reasons, of course. With Voldermort coming back, no one would be too happy. Now Harry Potter lost his own dear god-father. And then Hermione, then Ron. Gosh, this world is the f***ing unreasonable. Why must they all die??? And for once and once again, Harry escaped death. Nice little Vordie didn't seen to have really cared about killing him.  
  
But it was driving him mad. Now, with 3 of his closest people gone, what more can he do? He was alone, all by himself, and kept to himself well. There's nothing more he could do. He didn't care about the Order any more. He felt he was really not worth to join it. How could he still let his dearest friends die after Black's death?  
  
He was like dreaming everyday. Like a walking corpse. His results dropped to the worst. His teachers were putting more and more pressure onto him. He did not talk to anyone now, and had long forgotten about his Firebolt.  
  
Harry Potter's soul was like being sucked out by the Dementors. He would rather die, he felt.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Night.  
  
The quiet moon was casting its light onto the floor. It looked like water.  
  
Harry Potter was standing near the window, thinking about his death.  
  
It had been the 458776th night that he couldn't sleep. He just couldn't.  
  
He found his mind wandering to Ron and Hermione and Black again. And suddenly, a drop of tear slided down his face, slowly. He continued staring at the moon. The lonely moon.  
  
It was a cold night. Harry didn't wear much. He shivered slightly.  
  
But his heart was colder.  
  
He knew he just have to stand up, to face everyone, to show Voldermort that he was not that delicate, but....he couldn't. He knew he got to do something, to save himself, to at least get a good grade, but....he couldn't. Not with Ron, Hermione and Black's death lurking on his mind. :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Night was blacker, and colder.  
  
Harry Potter decided to leave Hogwards. To leave the place that was once his most sweet home, to go to other places.  
  
Where??  
  
Harry didn't care where. He just wanted to get out of Hogwards now. He chose this road because he wanted to escape. To escape the shadows of his past. To escape from everyone.  
  
He took his Firebolt and soared out of the castle, into the pitch black night.  
  
Twilight was waiting. 


	4. The Shadow

When she first decided to walk into the Cigam School, she had been warned, not more than 34 times from her relatives.  
  
Everyone knew that Cigam's Headmaster was one of the most powerful wizard of the time. However, he had the least popularity. He was said to be one of the most cruel man that ever walked.  
  
His school was a really famous one. Famous for many things, and also, for one of its rules: At the end of the 7th year education at school, whoever was the last to walk out of the school will remain at the school forever.  
  
Because of this rule, people thought thrice before enrolling into this school.  
  
Qen won't care.  
  
At the moment, she was in the Headmaster's office, listening to his cold words," You see, you walked in the school at 9am. After 7 years you walk out the same day and same time as today. Now I am talking about my rule. So have you decided to stay or not?" "Yes, I have." Said Qen withouth the slightest sign of hesitation. :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Graduation day approached. The school lived up to its name, once again, as it produced the best wizards.  
  
But everyone was tense. They knew the rule, and no one would be sweet enough to stay behind with the Headmaster forever. So they run like they never did before.  
  
While everyone was hurrying, Qen was still walking and walking, slowly towards the school gate. Every now and then, someone zoomed past her like a bullet train.  
  
Natuarlly, she was the last.  
  
"So..." the headmaster smirked," You are the last."  
  
Qen looked up coldly at him.  
  
"Nope, I'm not." she replied calmly.  
  
" Do you mean to tell me that there is still some student hiding in the school's toilet??" Headmaster raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Nope." said Qen.  
  
" This is the last." Qen pointed to her long shadow that was casted onto the ground. :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::  
  
Headmaster's eyebrows knitted together.  
  
"Ok, ok." He said coldly.  
  
"Then I shall make your shadow stay behind forever."  
  
"But, you know what kind of people is without shadows,right?"  
  
" I know." replied Qen.  
  
" Vampires." 


	5. The Decision

Gold is Power.  
  
Do you want to join me, Arty? To fight for justice, to be a hero?  
  
Gold is Power.  
  
I realised how important family was. I really changed a lot.  
  
Gold is Power.  
  
Now, we are together as a family again.  
  
Gold is Power.  
  
Join me, Arty.  
  
Gold is Power.  
  
Be a hero.  
  
Gold is.... :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: " Arrrrrggggg!!!!!"  
  
Artemis Fowl the Second, was really giddy. All those words twirling around in his head. He didn't know what to do. Was he to become an obedient , sweet little kid or still be a criminal mastermind?  
  
What a big and stupid problem for the usual Artemis.  
  
But he was not his usual self now. Butler was harmed. He couldn't risk the other's lifes to entertain his own illegal business.  
  
He, the Great Artemis Fowl, actually learnt some lessons.  
  
But, still, he knew he coudn't live without illegal business.  
  
Gold is Power.  
  
Not only this, he realised he became addicted to his business. Addicted to the adventures, and planning and the life-threatening situation. His brain was too excited to stop now.  
  
But what about his father? :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Finally, Artemis decided to stop. Not forever, but at least for now. It was a painful decision. To stop means to become the obedient kid. Means to join his father. Means to become a hero.  
  
How funny. 


	6. The Death

Green light.  
  
A flash of green light.  
  
A blink of the eyes.  
  
He was dead.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
He didn't exist in this world.  
  
He did.  
  
He was not there anymore.  
  
He did.  
  
I could not see him.  
  
You could not.  
  
He was not around anymore.  
  
He was here.  
  
He was here to protect you.  
  
He was all around you. 


End file.
